1. Field of Invention
Exemplary aspects of the invention relate to methods of forming wirings for tile-shaped elements, structures of wirings for tile-shaped elements, and electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes epitaxial lift-off (ELO) methods, in which semiconductor elements formed on a substrate are diced into micro tile elements (semiconductor elements), each in the shape of a micro tile configuration, and separated from the substrate. The micro tile element is handled and attached to an optional substrate (final substrate), thereby forming a substrate equipped with a thin film device (circuit device). See Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2000-58562.